Deeprun Tram
thumb|Deeprun Tram Boss in the underwater Tram area.]] History In the aftermath of the Second War, the humans of Stormwind began the gruelling task of rebuilding the war-torn lands surrounding their battered kingdom. In those days, the bonds of brotherhood that cradled the Alliance were still at their strongest, and the dwarves of Ironforge were quick to lend aid to their human allies. King Magni Bronzebeard was frustrated, however, at the sluggish pace with which his country's aid was being delivered to Stormwind, and eager as well to establish a means of reinforcing the human kingdom with dwarven soldiers should the need arise. To address these two concerns, King Bronzebeard turned to Azeroth's most esteemed engineer, High Tinker Mekkatorque, who immediately began drafting designs for a grand subterranean railway system that would link Stormwind and Ironforge. Today, his vision has become reality, and the newly-built Deeprun Tram has developed into an indispensable link between the two great capitals, providing swift and safe transportation for thousands of their citizens, and bolstering military cooperation between the armies of these two proud Alliance strongholds. General While whether or not it is speedier than taking a gryphon flight is debatable, it is free, fast, and carries a scenic touch. Notably, however, if you take a gryphon flight, it will carry you to the other city on demand; if you take the tram, you must first step onto the tram, and then you'll have to step off at your destination. (If you are about to go AFK for a minute anyways, the flight will be better for you.) There is also a quest here that starts on the Ironforge side and ends on the Stormwind side that involves catching rats. The Tram itself is in its own instance, though it functions like a regular public space, and not like the party-exclusive dungeon instances. This was done to prevent having your computer load each zone between the two cities load as you pass under them. Also, even though Ironforge and Stormwind are geographically North and South in relation to each other, the tram appears to run East and West. No one knows why. Simpler answer: it's technical, don't question it. *In many official Azeroth maps, including ones in the RPG books, earlier games, Blizzard's websitehttp://www.blizzard.com/wow/townhall/worldmap.shtml, and even WOW's manual, Stormwind is located along the northwestern portion of the continent of Azeroth, near the northwestern coast of "The Great Sea". Whereas Dun Morogh is located northeast of Stormwind in those maps, with Kul Tiras and other islands to west of its western shore. In these maps, Deeprun tram actually passes under a very small portion of "The Great Sea", directly south of Kul Tiras, and other islands (example). *Due to limitations of the game's engine, because zones are roughly the same size, and fit into roughly rectangular shaped area, they had to be placed next to each other for the paths to line up, this forced most of the northeastern Dwarven lands west, just north of Stormwind. Even some locations are forced to overlap the world map, and exist in instanced zones, due to limitations. One example includes Alterac Valley which actually overlaps Alterac Mountain zone in its own instance, and cannot be seen on the world map. the same occurs with Arathi Basin, and Warsong Gulch. Deeprun Tram instance is forced to "overlap" several locations it does not actually pass under because of the same world scale limitations. *The large body of water the Tram passes through is considered to be inaccessible but does contain a few notable objects. Scattered inside the body of water is a treasure chest, a Deeprun Diver, shipwrecks, a large beast named "Nessy", a giant clam, two Naga Sirens and a Basking Shark. It's also especially handy to Horde players wishing to get from Ironforge to Stormwind (or vice versa) in a hurry - but be prepared to run! The Tram's instance is neutral territory, so once your PvP flag drops (from being in an enemy capital), you can stay there as long as you like. Category:Transportation Category:City:Stormwind Category:City:Ironforge Category:Gnome territories Category:Instance:Deeprun Tram